personofinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Matsya Nyaya/Summary
Episode 120: Matsya Nyaya John promises to come and get her and that he will be there in 24 hours.}} 2012 April 25 Detective Carter and Reese meet at a bar where Carter informs Reese that she need more information about the cases that they are working. Reese shows her the picture of a person of interest, who is in the bar with them. When the girlfriend comes to shoot the PoI, Carter arrests her. Fusco brings a crook into the police stations where Captain Lynch orders the crook to pay up the money that would have been paid to Mob, now is Going to HR. Reese and Finch meet at the library to discuss the next number provided by the Machine, Tommy Clay an employee at an armoured car company. Finch has arranged for John to be trainee working with Tommy in order to protect him. Reese discovers that the driver, Murray Langston and Tommy are not really preparded to prevent a robbery. He is then tricked by Tommy and Murray into believing that a robbery is in progress, only to find it was a practical joke. April 26 Fusco contacts Reese about the mob money that he is collecting and wants to know what to do with it. Reese tells Fusco that he doesn't care about the money. Reese then meets the rest of the crew at a diner where they are served by Ashley, who is wearing a diamond bracelet. Near the end of their route, Finch identifies that one of the pickups for the day is two cases of platinum. After the pickup, an explosion overturns the armored truck. Robbers remove Murray from the truck and Reese leaves the truck to save him. Reese is able to shoot both of the robbers, but is then shot in the back by Tommy. Tommy also shoots and kills Murray, then escapes with the robbers. Finch and Carter track Reese to the hospital were he has been taken by EMS. Carter escorts him from the area and begins helping with the investigation. She interrogates Tommy's wife and confronts her with a box for a diamond bracelet, realizing that Tommy gave it to his girlfriend not his wife. Finch hacks Ashley's phone in order to lure Tommy to call her in order to track him. Tommy is tracked to the Royce Motel by Finch but when Reese arrives, he finds only the dead robbers and empty cases for the platinum. A few moments later, Fusco enters the motel room, having been sent by Lynch to pick up the now missing platinum. Fusco askes for Reese's help, but Reese tells him that he is a "talented liar" and will think of something to tell HR. Finch confirms that Ashley was having affair a with Tommy. Reese confronts Ashley as she leaves her job at the diner, but she tearfully tells him that she thinks Tommy has left town without her. Finch is able to track Tommy through his new burner phone, via Tommy's habit of using the password "ashley" and gets an address. Finch contacts Detective Carter, for backup, but she is then accosted by CIA agents Snow and Evans who warn her to stay away from the FBI investigation of Reese, making her unable to help him right then. Reese, now without backup from Carter, finds Tommy and subdues him. While Tommy is being tied up, Ashley arrives. Ashley frees Tommy and then they proceed to tie up Reese. Reese tries to warn Tommy that Ashley will double cross him, that he is both the victim and perpetrator but Tommy will not believe him. Ashley then shoots Tommy, grabs the platinum and is on the way out of the building when she is shot by Lynch, accompanied by Fusco. When Lynch threatens to kill Reese, Fusco kills him with Ashley's gun and tells Reese that he can make it look like Lynch botched the job. Later back at the library, when Finch asks Reese if they accomplished anything, Reese says that they stopped Tommy from getting away with murder. Snow and Evans break into a hotel room, thinking that they have traced Reese though a bank account pointed out by a North Korean asset. Instead of finding Reese, they are surprised by Kara Stanton who kills Evans and shoots and wounds Snow. She tells Snow that they have some "catching up to do". Category:Season 1 Category:Episode Summaries Category:Season 1 Episode Summaries